role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Rise of the Eco-Crushers!
Rise of the Eco-Crushers! was an RP that took place on July 2, 2017. Story Sometime after his fight with Kiryu and Machine G, Garbage Monster then floated up from the waters and drifted onto some polluted and deserted beach. There, Garbage Monster looked around alone but then he found something that caught his attention. On the beach lied a golden urn to which he then picked it up. Garbage Monster was quick to notice that the urn was glowing, to which he believe the urn must have been something important. Soon as he opened the urn (by rubbing it) out came two peculiar human figures known as Mudaana and Hakais; much to his confusion. At first Garbage Monster initially believe the two to be genies, but Mudaana then explained to him that they were the "Eco-Crushers" and had been trapped in the urn for almost 9 years now. Realizing that both the Eco-Crushers were pollution-based like he was and that had also been trapped for some time like he was in Heck, Garbage Monster then decided to take the two under his wing, to train them to be better fighters. After upgrading their "arsenal", Garbage Monster then took Mudaana and Hakais into Kagoshima, where he assigned them to their first attack. A few days later after the Tokyo incident, FlamingoMask was relaxing at Kagoshima on one afternoon when all of a sudden two villains known as Mudaana and Hakais began to attack his area. FlamingoMask went up and flew towards them; to which Mudaana taunted him and Hakais threatened him with "environmental destruction". Needless to say, FlamingoMask wasn't impressed by the two's threats. Then from out of the blue, Garbage Monster then bursted out from behind some buildings, getting ready to fight against FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask recognized Garbage Monster from their last encounter, to which Garbage Monster also rubbed it in on the fact that the last time they met, he defeated FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask brought up to Garbage Monster that he himself was defeated by the Units, but Garbage Monster didn't want to hear it anymore and then ordered Mudaana and Hakais to take FlamingoMask down. Mudaana started off the attack by shooting some fireballs from her staff at FlamingoMask, to which FlamingoMask dodged. Hakais then fired his Eco-Destruction Ray at FlamingoMask, to which it sent FlamingoMask crashing against some buildings. FlamingoMask then got back up however and then blasted Hakais back with his Light Beam, sending Hakais against a wall. Mudaana then threatened FlamingoMask and then regrouped with Hakais, both of them running and shooting their attacks at FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask was hit by the attacks but then FlamingoMask generated one powerful light orb against Mudaana and Hakais, sending them flying against a building and swiftly defeating them, much to Garbage Monster's disappointment. FlamingoMask then flew over to fight C-Rex, Garbage Monster and Neo Obsidius. C-Rex wrapped one of his tendrils around one of FlamingoMask's foot, then lifted him up and smashed him down on the ground. FlamingoMask chopped at C-Rex with Flamingo Chop, sending C-Rex staggering back, following it up by firing a light beam around C-Rex's area, creating some explosions. C-Rex charged through the explosions, ramming against FlamingoMask hard. C-Rex followed up his attack by firing a stream of hot, sticky tar against FlamingoMask, to which FlamingoMask generated a light shield to protect himself from the hot tar. As the light shield depleted, FlamingoMask then shot a Light Beam at C-Rex, sending C-Rex staggering back. C-Rex then went over to refuel his energy with by consuming some tar that was nearby. FlamingoMask then leaped up in the air and hurled explosive light orbs at Garbage Monster, Neo Obsidius and C-Rex, sending Garbage Monster flying against a building and defeating him. C-Rex and Neo Obsidius were still standing however and were now furious. C-Rex and Neo Obsidius then both ganged up against FlamingoMask; FlamingoMask kicked and swung his Wrecking Flail against the two, but FlamingoMask was outmatched. Suddenly, very loud footsteps could be heard from the ocean, the ground literally started to shake as a large figure approached; it was Neo Godzilla 2014! Neo Godzilla 2014 slammed his massive tail into the ground, then lifting it up and spinning around, slamming his tail into C-Rex and sending him flying against a building. Following the arrival of Neo Godzilla 2014 and the defeats of Neo Obsidius and C-Rex, Garbage Monster then took Mudaana and Hakais to safety and then flew away; retreating for now FlamingoMask regrouped with Neo Godzilla 2014 and then hurled another explosive light orb against C-Rex, followed up by performing his Flamingo Kick against C-Rex, defeating C-Rex. After Neo Obsidius and C-Rex both retreated, FlamingoMask struck a victorious pose and Neo Godzilla 2014 roared victoriously. FlamingoMask thanked Neo Godzilla 2014 for his help and the two of them then both went their separate ways. Important Events * Mudaana is introduced. * Hakais in introduced. * Neo Godzilla 2014 is introduced. * C-Rex is introduced. * Garbage Monster begins to form the "The Garbage Gang". Trivia * Originally Blublu Zagon was going to appear in the RP, but he ended up not making it into the final RP. Category:Events Category:Battles